


The Short Girls Club

by FarFromTheTree



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Lesbian Sex, Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarFromTheTree/pseuds/FarFromTheTree
Summary: Short girls need to stick together, so in their first year, Hiyoko Saionji founded the Hope's Peak Academy Short Girls Club. Club activities include snacking, talking about their love lives, and eating each other out.You know, normal girl stuff.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko
Kudos: 18





	The Short Girls Club

Chihiro knew that his classmates would find out about his secret eventually. Even if nobody figured it out on their own, he always planned on building up the courage to tell everyone himself. However, he never figured things would end up like this.

When Hiyoko, a girl from the class above him, invited him into her club for short girls, he had been too flustered to tell her his secret, and ended up accepting. When she further asked if she and the rest of the girls could check out his newest project, he similarly agreed. He needed people to help him test it anyway, so what was the harm?

It was to be his greatest creation. While creating a super advanced AI was incredible, and most people would agree that that on it's own would be enough to justify his title of Ultimate Programmer, he wasn't satisfied. That led him to creating the Neo World Program, with some help from Kazuichi Soda and Miu Iruma from the other classes.

It was a fully virtual world. Chihiro figured it could be used for physical therapy, or even regulary therapy, depending on the patient. It could eventually be used for immersive Video Gaming experiences, something fellow short girl club member Chiaki Nanami seemed very excited about. But for it to be used like this... to say it never crossed his mind would be wrong, especially with someone as perverted as Miu working on the project with him, but he never figured it would be one of the first things someone did with it.

"Hmmm, his dick isn't as big as Hajime's." Chiaki said casually.

"Well, duh. He's, like, six feet taller than him. I'd be concerned if they had similar dicks." Hiyoko replied, before continuing to make out with Himiko. She reached down and began fingering the mage, a gesture she returned after a moment to get used to it.

"I'm not that short!" Chihiro protested. "Wait, that's not the point, why are you guys doing this?"

"Cuz sex feels good." Chiaki replied bluntly. "Aren't you feeling good?"

"I mean, I am, but..."

"Then why are you complaining?"

"Because!" He insisted, "This is insane! Aren't all of you in relationships already? What would they think if they-mmmmph"

"If you're going to be running your mouth, at least do something useful with it!" Hiyoko said, shutting the programmer up by sitting on his face. Afraid of what she might do, Chihiro started licking her as instructed. "Besides, it's virtual, so it barely even counts as cheating, right?"

"Hmm, I guess so." Chiaki admitted. "Though, the three of us were having sex with each other in the real world too. Pretty sure that counts as cheating."

"Yeah, but... it's not cheating cause we're having sex with other girls!" Hiyoko insisted.

"But you two are both dating girls..."

"Oh, just shut up!" Hiyoko shouted finally, pulling the gamer into a deep kiss. She leaned into it, embracing the dancer and groping her small chest. It brought her back to when the two of them first started this club.

It was in their first year. Hiyoko had suggested it, and Chiaki, not having anything better to do, accepted. Their first meeting had been that afternoon, and at first, they had just hung out and talked about random topics. Then Hiyoko suggested, completely out of nowhere, that they show each other their vaginas, and next thing Chiaki knew, they were sixty-nineing.

Sex with Hiyoko became a regular thing after that, even after she started dating Hajime and Hiyoko started dating Mahiru. They told each other about the first time they had sex with their significant others while eating each other out. When they met Himiko, and Hiyoko invited her to join the club, Chiaki nearly soaked through her panties at the thought of making a new sex friend.

She did the same thing when Hiyoko brought up inviting Chihiro. They had been friends for about a year now, ever since Chihiro first started at Hope's Peak. Chiaki had always found him cute, and had questioned why Hiyoko had never invited him to their club until now. Maybe she had known that he was a guy, or maybe she just didn't like him that much. She would have to ask her later.

Either way, he was here now, and his cock felt goooood. Not quite as big as Hajime's, sure, but it was still enough to hit all the good spots inside her.

"You two look like you're having fun." Himiko commented from the side, slowly playing with herself.

"Sorry, Himiko. We didn't mean to leave you out." Chiaki said, breaking the kiss.

"Who said she had to be left out?" Hiyoko asked, smirking. "You always talk about how much Tenko likes it when you play with her boobs. Well, Chihiro has two pretty little nipples right here, just waiting to be played with."

Himiko nodded, and got to work. With her playing with his nipples, Hiyoko's pussy in his face, and Chiaki riding his dick, his mind was completely overloaded. He came, crying out into the dancer's crotch as he felt Chiaki cum with him.

As Chiaki climbed off of him, he was given a short respite as the other two girls switched their focus to her. Specifically, her vagina, which was currently filled with Chihiro's semen. He supposed that it was a new sight for both of them, considering they were both dating women, and he didn't think they ever brought any of their significant others with them to their sex meetings.

"There's so much..." Himiko commented. "What if you get pregnant?"

"We're in a computer, remember?" Hiyoko reminded her. "She didn't really get creampied, she just thinks she did, or however nerd boy explained it earlier."

"Oh, yeah." The mage replied. She leaned in to lick the gamer's pussy, before pulling back quickly. "Eww, it tastes gross."

"Oh, well. More for me then." Hiyoko shrugged, and began eating Chiaki out in earnest. She moaned in response, beckoning Himiko over to her as well. She got the message, and sat on her face, the three girls engaging in a sort of upright daisy chain.

After a moment, Hiyoko pulled away, licking her lips. 

"That was alright, but I think I want some more." She said, and next thing Chihiro knew, she had her lips around his shaft, and was sucking him off.

"W-what are you doing?" He stammered.

"Exactly what I said I was doing, dork! I'm getting some more semen, straight from the source!" She replied, squeezing his balls. Before he could say anything else, she swung herself on top of him, once again putting her crotch directly in his face. "Anyway, I haven't cum yet, so get to work."

Scared, Chihiro got straight to work, eating Hiyoko out with enthusiasm. He had never eaten anyone put before, unless you counted a few minutes ago when he was in this exact same position. As a result, he didn't really know what to do, so he just settled for licking random spots and hoping Hiyoko felt good from it.

To be fair, it was working, kinda. Hiyoko had definitely recieved better oral sex than this before, but the two people who had done so were currently preoccupied with each other. After Hiyoko had moved, she watched Himiko lean over and give Chiaki a few tentaive licks, just to see if the taste was still there. When she was satisfied that it wasn't, she began eating her out for real, sixty nineing with Chiaki.

Hiyoko had watched the two of them sixty nine more times than she could count. She wanted to join them, but her sudden growth spurt at the beginning of her second year made that somewhat difficult (although, it did quite the opposite for her actual girlfriend).

That was actually why they were in this computer space in the first place. She had overheard Kazuichi talk about it during class one day, and when he mentioned that you could customize the body you used inside the computer, she knew exactly what to do, and approached Chihiro about it that same day.

Once she confirmed with him that what she planned was possible, she asked if she could use it. However, the programmer didn't want anyone messing around with the program while he wasn't present. That presented a bit of a problem. She didn't just want to get short again, she wanted to have sex with her friends in VR, and she couldn't exactly have sex in front of Chihiro, or at least not without a plan.

At first, she considered blackmailing him about him pretending to be a girl, but as she watched him, she realized something. He was a total pushover, and would probably agree to anything if Hiyoko pressured him enough. Thus, here they were, with the programmer eating her out like his life depended on it.

Hiyoko supposed that maybe she had been a bit too mean to him. After all, without his work, none of this would be possible. Well, the sex would have been possible, but this specific position wouldn't. Although, if she got too soft on him, it might backfire on her, so she decided instead to just focus on giving a really good blowjob.

Like Chihiro, she hadn't pleasured this particular variety of genitals before, but unlike him, she had watched porn before, and knew what she was doing, more or less. She used her tongue, she played with his balls, at one point she even tried to deepthroat him, although her inexperience made that difficult, even with his relatively small size.

Eventually, he couldn't take it anymore, and he gave her what she wanted, filling her mouth with cum. She pulled off of him, and took a moment to swish the cum around in her mouth, tasting it. Chihiro was about to say something, but whatever it was was forgotten, as Hiyoko suddenly kissed him, forcing his own semen into his mouth in the process.

Chihiro panicked, and tried to spit it out, but Hiyoko didn't let him, pushing it back into his mouth and refusing to break the kiss. Eventually, he realized that his only choice was to swallow it, and so, with some reluctance, he did so. It honestly didn't taste as bad as he anticipated, but the fact that it was his just made it weird and gross to him.

He looked up, and saw that Hiyoko was masturbating, while the other two girls were fingering each other. All eyes were on him, and in spite of himself, he could feel his dick growing hard once again.

"Oooh, I'd say he's ready for another round." Hiyoko commented. "Himiko, you're the only one who hasn't gone yet. You want some dick?"

"Nyeh, I don't know." The mage replied. "I've never had a dick in me before."

"It'll be fine. Just think of it like a dildo, but warmer, and full of semen!"

"See, that's the thing. I've never had a dildo in me either." Himiko admitted. "Tenko says they're too 'degenerate', so she doesn't use them."

"Of course she does..." Hiyoko muttered. "Well, make a descision now, cause if you aren't gonna fuck him, I will."

"You can go ahead, I guess." Himiko said. Before the words were even fully out of her mouth, Hiyoko was riding Chihiro.

"To be honest, I was hoping you'd say that." Hiyoko admitted. "Since someone!" She reached down and twisted Chihiro's nipples, causing him to moan. "Doesn't know how to eat pussy, I've been on edge this whole time. I could really use a good dick to finish myself off."

While Hiyoko rode Chihiro's dick, the other two girls once again turned towards each other. They kissed each other, then Himiko moved down to begin playing with Chiaki's tits. Even after her growth spurt, Chiaki was still bigger than Hiyoko, even if the gap had shrunk considerably. But with the dancer reverted to her shorter, past self, Chiaki was the only one of the girls with anything remotely resembling breasts.

Chiaki pulled the mage in closer, and reached down with her other hand to finger her.

"Good girl." She said sweetly, and felt the mages inner walls clench down around her fingers. The whole "mommy" thing didn't do anything for her personally, but Himiko seemed to enjoy it, so Chiaki endulged her on occasion.

"Still, I was super suprised to find out you're a guy." Hiyoko said, still riding Chihiro. "You have such a cute face, and you look so good in that skirt of yours."

"Uhh, thanks, I guess?" It certainly sounded like a compliment, but with how she was earlier, Chihiro couldn't exactly be sure.

"Still, this dick is a problem for full lezzies like Himiko. Hmmm." Hiyoko closed her eyes and thought for a moment, still bouncing on his dick without slowing. "Oh, there's an idea. This computer thing made me short again, right? Couldn't you edit yourself and make yourself into a girl?"

"Ehhh? I'm not sure that's a good idea. A sudden, drastic change like that could have consequences..."

"Ehh, so you can't? That sucks." Hiyoko pouted, still riding his dick with the same force. "But even then, you programmed an AI right? Couldn't you make a female body, and just put the AI in it?"

"In theory, I could have Alter Ego control a 3D avatar, but..."

"Then that settles it!" Hiyoko declared. "Once we get out of here, you're making us a sex robot."

"Wait, I didn't- ahhh!" Chihiro's response was cut off as he came, filling the dancer's womb with his seed, and finally bringing her to orgasm.

"So good." She said, collapsing onto Chihiro's chest. As he tried to push her off of him, she stopped him, and whispered in his ear. "But before that, I'm teaching you to eat someone out properly. I'll text you when we hold our next meeting."

With those words, Hiyoko shot up, and adressed the other girls.

"Alright, you two. It's getting late, so get your last orgasms out of the way, and lets head home. Unless anyone has anything else they'd like to do while we're here?"

Neither of the girls said anything, both of them satisfied and ready to leave. However, a voice from behind them caught all three of them off guard.

"Actually, I have something I'd like to do."

"Wow, Chihiro? I thought you were weak, but you're actually up for a fourth? I'm impressed."

"T-that wasn't me!" Chihiro stammered. "I'm just as ready to leave as you guys!"

"Come one Chihiro. You honestly expect us to believe that? That was obviously your voice just now." Hiyoko retorted.

"Well, if it wasn't you, then who was it?" Chiaki asked.

"I don't know. Maybe the simulation glitched?" Chihiro offered.

"It wasn't a glitch." The same voice said. "I said that."

All four looked to where the voice was coming from, and were shocked to see a second Chihiro standing there.

"Nyeh! What kind of magic is this?" Himiko asked.

"A-Alter Ego?" Chihiro gasped. "What are you doing?"

"I heard what you were talking about earlier, Master. About me controlling a female body." The AI explained. "I decided to try it, so I made a copy of your avatar and gave it a set of female genitals." 

As they said this, Alter Ego pulled down their skirt and panties to reveal their vagina. Chihiro apporoached them to get a closer look, followed closely by the three girls. As they got closer, Alter Ego took their shirt off, leaving them completely naked.

"You really did this, all on your own?" Chihiro asked, still observing the copy of himself.

"Yes. I figured that, if I did this, it would save you some work in the future. And also..." The AI blushed. "Watch the four of you make love, it looked like you were all enjoying yourselves, and I started wonderong how it would feel if I did that."

"Alter Ego..." Chihiro said. As he looked over the body his AI had created, an exact copy of himself, but female... he wasn't exactly sure what to feel. His dick, however, did know how it felt, something that Hiyoko noticed immediately.

"Hey Chihiro." She said, pulling him to the side.

"What is it?"

"I mean this in the nicest way possible..." she began. "Chihiro, go fuck yourself."

As she said that, she shoved Chihiro towards his doppelganger, knocking them both over. Once he got his bearings, he realized he was face to face with Alter Ego, and he was also incredibly aware of how his erection was pressing into them.

"I-I'm so sorry!" He quickly blurted out.

"No, I don't mind at all." Alter Ego replied. "I would like to be intimate with you, Master. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here."

"Are you sure?" Chihiro asked, and the AI nodded. Chihiro maneuvered himself right in front of their entrance. Hesitating, he slowly penetrated them. He gave them a moment to get used to his presence, before beginning to move in and out.

"Ahh! Master! It feels good!" Alter Ego cried.

Upon hearing their feedback, Chihiro sped up his thrusts. Something about sex with Alter Ego just felt...right. Chiaki and Hiyoko both felt good, but this was different. He didn't just feel good, he felt... complete. Like this was exactly where he was supposed to be. 

Looking down, he saw Alter Ego's face, his own face. It was a face he had seen in the mirror thousands of times before, yet now, it looked different. Chihiro felt himself drawn to that face, so he kissed it. Alter Ego kissed back, and it was perfect.

"Alter Ego, I'm, I'm, oh god!" He broke the kiss to shout.

"Yes, Master! Cum inside me, please!"

Chihiro did, pumping Alter Ego's digital womb with his own digital seed. They kissed each other again, deeply and passionately.

"Master, I... I love you!" Alter Ego exclaimed.

"Yes, me too! I love you too!" Chihiro replied. He was so caught up in the heat of the moment that he completely forgot that there were three other people with him.

"Congratulations, you're so much of a loser that you had to program your own girlfriend. Can we go now?" Hiyoko said.

"Hey, don't be so mean." Chiaki protested. She crouched down next to Alter Ego. "I'm very happy for you two. We have to go now, but I promise we'll come back some time." The AI nodded.

"I'll be looking forward to it!" They said, and kissed Chiaki on the lips. That caught her a bit off guard, but she didn't dislike it, and kissed them back. Chihiro's heart hurt a bit seeing Alter Ego kiss someone else, but he knew that they would be doing a lot more than kiss the other girls the next time the came here.

Which, as he thought about it, meant that he would be meeting with the girls again. He supposed that, at least with Alter Ego, it wouldn't be that bad.

"Alright, Alter Ego, take us out." He commanded.

"Yes master! Come back soon, ok?"

"We will." He said, and then he was back in the real world, along with the girls. He took a moment to take in his surroundings, and to get used to his own, real body again. He saw the girls do the same, each one looking around the room as if they had never seen it before.

As he got his things together and got ready to go home, two things happened. The first, was he got a notification on his phone that he had recieved a message. He checked it, and to his shock, it was a naked picture of Alter Ego's 3D avatar, with the message "see you soon ;)".

The second, was Hiyoko looked over his shoulder exactly as he opened the message, and saw the picture.

"Wow, nudes already? You better take good care of that robot, since she's probably the best girlfriend you'll ever get."

Unsure of exactly how to respond to that, Chihiro just looked at her. Which gave her the perfect opportunity to snatch the phone out of his hand. With her actual body back, she towered over him, making it impossible for him to take it back.

"Hey, give that back!"

"Hiyoko, what did I just say about not being mean?" Chiaki said.

"Relax, you two. I'm just putting my number into his phone!" She assured them, and sure enough, after a few seconds, she handed it back to him. "Like I said, I'll text you the date for the next club meeting. Don't be late!"

And with those words, she turned and left, leaving Chihiro with the other two girls.

"So, if you created Alter Ego, does that make you two having sex incest?" Himiko asked.

"W-W-What?" Chihiro shouted, turning bright red. "N-N-No!"

"Well, whatever you're into, I guess. I'm not one to judge." The mage said, turning to leave.

"Like, I said, it's not like that!" Chihiro called after her. Chiaki put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, she's just teasing you. I think." She assured him.

"Thanks Chiaki. At least someone has my back."

"No worries. Anyway, I look forward to working with you in the future. And to feeling your dick inside me again." He blushed, and Chiaki gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Welcome to the club."

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this story when I was trying to think of pairings to use in my brain eating alien story, and had the thought of "Chiaki and Hiyoko are both short." Which led me to also adding in Himiko and Chihiro, except if they were present, Hiyoko would be tall at that point, which led me to using the Neo World Program, which in turn led to me using Alter Ego. 
> 
> All in all, this story featured me going to great lengths to make a coherent story for what otherwise would be fine as a pwp. So all of my stories basically.


End file.
